


Bottled Sunlight

by misura



Category: Bottle Shock (2008)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Wine-kissing.
Relationships: Bo Barrett/Gustavo Brambila/Sam Fulton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Bottled Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyoh/gifts).



"I know this wine," Gustavo said, after he'd kissed Sam again - a bit longer and more thoroughly than Bo thought was strictly necessary for their next round of 'guess the wine' but then, Gustavo was oh for five right now, so Bo supposed he could understand Gustavo wanting to get this one right.

Sam grinned and said, "I should hope so," and Bo made some shushing sounds and gestures because would people please think of the game. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I know this wine," Gustavo repeated.

Bo laughed and took a swig from the paper-bagged bottle. It was an excellent red. He'd considered going for the chardonnay but that had seemed too easy and a bit self-serving, as well as showing off.

"What is it, then?" he asked. "Tell us, great wine expert." Bo meant it to be teasing, but also not, because of the three of them, Gustavo definitely knew the most about wine. Sam knew the most about vineculture, which left Bo, by definition, as the one who was most fun. Or something like that.

Gustavo grinned at him and then before Bo had quite processed what was lurking behind that smile, he'd already been grabbed and kissed more or less as thoroughly as Sam had.

Bo decided he was going to call this move the 'Stavo special'. If he ever were to try it himself, he'd probably get slapped or bump into someone's nose. For Gustavo, it worked great, though.

Sam did some cat-calling and whistling and cheering, which was fine, and when he came back to earth, Bo discovered she'd also snagged the paper-bagged bottle of wine, and that was fine, too.

"You think I don't recognize my own wine? I'm offended," Gustavo said. He held out his hand and Sam handed over the bottle.

"More like, it turns out you're horrible at this game when you're not cheating, so I decided to take pity on you," Bo said, making a play for the bottle of chardonnay only to find Sam had beaten him to it.

"Pity, eh?" Gustavo's eyes were laughing at him as he sipped what might be the best red Bo had ever tasted. Of course, that might just be sentiment. "Don't see you doing any better."

"Hey," Bo said. "I'm here, aren't I? And just seconds ago you were kissing me. So I'd say I'm doing pretty well. In fact, I'd say I'm doing great."

Sam raised her bottle to that and Gustavo rolled his eyes for a bit before he clinked his against hers and then the two of them turned to look at Bo, who tried to look forlorn and in need of more ravishing and/or kissing.

Gustavo sighed. "I guess, if you put it like that."

They really did know him too well: they both offered him their bottles at the same time, and then they ended up arguing for a bit about whether the chardonnay went well with the red or it was the other way around, and after some (or, all right, a lot) of wine-tasting-via-kissing didn't get the argument settled, they decided to let it go and leave the wine out of it for a while, and that worked, too.


End file.
